How did it end up like this?
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: post future arc. Kikyou is forced into joining the Varia on the orders of Xanxus. Squalo doesn't like him that much. What happens when feelings collide and jealousy spreads?


**Title:**___How did it end up like this?_

**Rating**:_ T for now. Rating will go up later._

**Pairing:**_ None for this chapter. Well, some kind of Kikyou x Squalo for now. Later pairings are Xanxus x Kikyou and slight Byakuran x Kikyou._

**WARNING**_**:**__ There's yaoi in there. Plenty of snuggling and kissing and sex. Yup. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Mmkay._

-x-x-x-x-x-

His boss vanishes in front his eyes. He's on his knees. He's broken. His boss put so much effort to rule the world. He always thought the idea was quite mad, but, he trusted his boss nevertheless. To watch his boss lose all of his dreams and hopes, and his soul as well, was devastating for him. He couldn't help but speak about how his boss changed his life. Quite cheesy, his speech was. There was a sinister "shut up." And cold metal pointed at his head. BAM! It was all dark after that.

Kikyou opened his eyes and found himself in a room. It was neat. There were a few paintings of different areas in Italy hanging on the wall; he could recall the places because he has been there. Also a vase with flowers sat on the cabinet next to the bed he lay on. Bluebell flowers. Nostalgic, it is. The walls were plain beige.

The door was suddenly flung open by a familiar male. Tall, with long white hair and an artificial arm. Not to mention the scowl on his face. Squalo Superbia.

He cursed under his breath and approached Kikyou, who kept staring at his arm.

"What?" Squalo glared at the teal haired male. Kikyou blinked and looked up at the white haired male with a puzzled look.

"Didn't think you'd me in heaven with me." He stated, folding his arms. Squalo snorted then laughed.

"You idiot! You didn't even die." Squalo finished, still laughing. "That fag cured your wounds with his stupid peacock…" He returned to his usual scowl.

Kikyou frowned, puzzled once again. He opened his mouth to say something but he got off by Squalo suddenly raising his hand.

"Now, I know you're wondering why we've healed your wounds and especially, why us." He said, then, he pointed at the clothes laying on Kikyou's feet, who didn't even notice them. "Yes, it's what you think it is."

Kikyou's eyes winded. He has seen this outfit before; the Varia's uniform. Yes. It meant the thing that's been roaming his head since Squalo said that 'the fag cured his wounds.' But he kept silent.

"Vooooi. You're in with us. Like it or not."

"I never agreed. I don't want to join your… little pit of useless people." Kikyou said in disgust while his voiced stayed calm. Squalo spun around, grabbing Kikyou by the face and smirking.

"I don't think you quite heard what I said. _Like it or not_." He shoved him away and smirked. "Well, we aren't as useless as your boss!"

Kikyou boiled. He insulted his boss. His best friend. He called him useless. He lunged forward, jumping out of bed and shoving Squalo on the wall, then gripping his neck tightly but not squeezing.

"You… You bastard! You don't know a thing about Byakuran-Sama!" Kikyou glared, his green eyes flaming with anger. Squalo smirked, narrowing his eyes. "He risked his life to bring peace to this world! The world that you're in! You and the li-"

Squalo interrupted by shoving him away on the bed. "Please, you'll bore me to tears." He rolled his eyes and walked away. "Oh and, _please_, wear the uniform. I'm very _pleased_ to have you upon our ranks." He finished sarcastically as he left. Kikyou was still boiling even after Squalo shut the door. He looked at the outfit; Leather and fur with the Varia crest embodied on it. It wasn't to his liking. It wasn't the same as his old outfit. It felt different.

_Like it or not._

Oh, he's starting to dislike it already.

-x-

"VOOOI! Shut up the listen to me when I'm speaking!" Shouted Squalo in the evening where all the Varia members were sitting on the dinner table. Bel and Fran sat opposite of each other (and so did Levi and Lussuria). Xanxus sat at the head of the table, lifting his legs up on the table-it made Kikyou remember how Zakuro sat. It was rather a mess before Squalo and Kikyou walked in; Lussuria was trying to explain to Levi how to adorn an outfit while Levi was being a clueless idiot, or so Squalo said. Bel was throwing knives at Fran and the other with the frog hat, who suggested that he chose a method for being executed from the Varia back in the battle. He's a weird young illusionist.

After Squalo's scream, everyone hushed and looked over at Squalo and Kikyou. The arrogant shark cleared his throat. "As you all know, this is Kikyou. And, sadly, he is our new cloud guardian. Before you all start asking questions, it is boss' orders!" Then Squalo sat down on the right of Xanxus, then, he pointed with his head at the chair on Xanxus' left, as a sign for him to sit down. Kikyou nervously walked to the end of the table, ignoring the obvious glared of Levi and Bel, as for Fran and Lussuria, they were discussing Fran's hair color and comparing it to Kikyou's. He sat down next to Xanxus, who shot him a long, sinister glare.

"Do not disappoint me."

And that was all he simply said.

Squalo was busy with his dinner to listen to what Xanxus said to Kikyou.

Kikyou nodded, though. Looking at his plate, he wondered why Xanxus wanted him to join their ranks as a cloud guardian. Him, the enemy.

He slowly took the fork and knife and started eating, not looking up from his food only to avoid the looks of the Varia members.

He needed time to blend in.

-x-

It was painful around the Varia.

And he really means painful.

He cannot stop the flying glasses of scotch and whiskey that hit his head every four hours or so. And damn, they hurt so much. Everyday, at night before he goes to sleep, Kikyou would pull out some glass pieces stuck in his hair (or head in some occasions).

One day, Squalo saw Kikyou's head bleeding; the red color could really stand out and not blend in with his teal hair. Slowly, Squalo crept behind the teal haired man and dragged him by his hair to the bathroom. Kikyou was taken by surprise and yelled at Squalo, saying how his head already hurts him while he was trying to follow the steps of the prideful shark. Squalo roughly pushed into the bathtub, the sat behind him.

"If you're not going to pull them out, I will." Squalo said undoing the teal haired man's ponytail. Slowly, Squalo dig his into Kikyou's head, separating spots so he can get a better view of the other's scalp. Squalo cringed at the smell of scotch and other alcoholic drinks floating from Kikyou's head, mixed with a slight hint of blood. He slowly pulled a piece of glass of his head, making Kikyou wince and struggles to break free from Squalo's grip.

"Sit still! I have more experience in this than you'll ever be!" Shouted Squalo as he held him even tighter. Kikyou squirmed as the white haired male pulled out another piece. Slowly, he got out all the pieces, one by one. He let the cloud guardian go then stood up, getting out of the bathtub and walked towards a cabinet in the bathroom. He opened it and pulled out a box, throwing it at Kikyou.

"Here. Use it for the wounds on your head. It'll cure them. And please… take a shower!" He scowled, washed his hands and stormed out of the bathroom. Kikyou was left surprised, unable to speak. He sank himself in the bathtub, thinking. Why would Squalo actually do that to him? He isn't fond of him, really. Maybe because it's something that has a connection with hair? Maybe.

Kikyou shrugged, walking over towards the door and shutting it. He started undressing and then turned on the water tab, letting the water adjust it's heat while he stared at it.

He cares.

It was all he could come up with.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Well, it was supposed to be a one shot, but, it'll be so long and I'm too lazy to write it long. So, yeah. I really hope you like this chapter. :)_


End file.
